rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
White Fang Goons
White Fang Goons (as they are referred to in the credits) are the rank-and-file soldiers of the Faunus terrorist group, the White Fang. Named White Fang Goons include "Deery", who is voiced by Maggie Tominey, and Perry, who is voiced by Kyle Taylor. Other unnamed White Fang soldiers are voiced by Chris Martin, Austin Hardwicke, Miles Luna, Dustin Matthews and Josh Ornelas. Appearance All White Fang soldiers wear a uniform that consists of a Grimm Mask that covers the eyes and forehead and a uniform consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. They also have black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. The White Fang's logo is prominently displayed on the back of the uniform. Three red claw marks can be seen on the top left of their jackets. Some have their Faunus traits, such as ears or antlers, visible along with their uniform. Blake Belladonna states that their appearance, especially the use of Grimm masks, was intentionally engineered to make them resemble the monsters Humanity believed them to be. In ''RWBY: The Official Manga'', their uniforms are completely different than their early designs from Volume 1. They wear a skintight chestplate attached to a dark hoodie jacket and baggy pants. Their Grimm masks have different designs. Their White Fang logo seen on the back and the claws on the front are absent. History Uniformed White Fang soldiers first appeared in "Players and Pieces", assisting Roman Torchwick as he plans his next move, though they are not identified as such in the episode. They are later identified as White Fang soldiers by Blake in "Black and White", where they are helping Roman steal a large Dust shipment. Blake confronts them and asks them why they have sided with Roman, but she does not receive an answer. However, Roman states that "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Blake and her friend Sun Wukong end up fighting the White Fang soldiers at the docks. Penny Polendina later joins the battle and makes short work of most of them. Large numbers of uniformed White Fang members attend the White Fang rally in Vale in "Painting the Town...", which is infiltrated by Blake and Sun. Later, many are seen encamped in the underground ruins of Mountain Glenn. Under Roman's direction, the White Fang is attempting to bring Grimm into the city by luring the creatures there with Dust bombs. Two soldiers capture Ruby Rose and bring her to Roman, but she manages to escape with help from her team. Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck then fight through large numbers of White Fang soldiers on the abandoned railway. Many White Fang soldiers were lost in the tunnels, according to Mercury Black. These soldiers are also part of the force led by Adam Taurus in the attack on Beacon Academy. Powers and Abilities Their armament consists of a variety of firearms, swords and spears, though some fight unarmed. They are shown able to deploy acrobatically from Bullheads as well as operate Atlesian Paladin-290 mech suits. They are no match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress, and they are easily defeated in large numbers by the members of Team RWBY. In battle, they attack in large groups and swarm enemies in an attempt to overwhelm them. Members Trivia *The three claw marks on the front of their jacket was added after Volume 3. *Miscellaneous White Fang Goons credits were voiced by: **Chris Martin **Austin Hardwicke, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Josh Ornelas **Luis "Paco" Vazquez, producer at Rooster Teeth **Willem W. Keetell, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Jenn K. Tidwell, animation coordinator Category:Faunus Category:White Fang Category:Enemies